fast friends
by fanficaddict19
Summary: my spin on how Amu's life would be if she met ikuto first.
1. Chapter 1

**(First off thank you to those of you who gave me advice and here is my second story yay! ^_^)**

**Summary: this is another amuto story seams I'm only getting ideas for those lately lol. Ikuto and amu are same age both 17 and juniors in high school. Amu has no friends yet I'm making this a if she met Ikuto first kind of thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Chapter one**

Amu was walking to school keeping up her cool and spicy front she puts up thinking to herself that she wished she could just be herself. As she walks in to the school people stare like they always do. She groans to herself as she hears cool and spicy being repeated in hushed voices by numerous students around her. She goes to her seat and sits looking forward as everyone stares. She glares at a few of them and they all look away. The teacher comes in and says "ok students we have a new student joining our class" Amu looks at the new student as he walks in. The teacher says "this is" the new guy interrupts her saying "I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto" the teacher says looking annoyed by the interruption "you will be sitting next to Hinamori Amu, Amu raise your hand" Amu raises her hand and the new guy comes and sits down the rest of class goes on and after class she heads towards her second class with Ikuto following her as she enters class Ikuto goes up front as the teacher signals for him to. Amu sits down and sees he is in this class also. **(They have all classes together) **once again the teacher introduces him and he sits down in the way back three seats back from Amu. **(there are four seats in each of the four rows)**

**(Time skip) **

At lunch Amu goes to the roof as she always dose so she can take off her mask she puts up and just be herself. She sits where she usually does and starts to eat when she hears the door to the roof open and sees the new guy who's name she forgot come out in to view he sees her and says "amu right?" she nods and he says "may I join you?" she nods again and he comes over sitting down and starting to eat.

**(Another time skip)**

Amu goes home and lays on her bed after her shower and goes to sleep thinking about Ikuto.

**(Hope everyone like this story it will be longer when I get more ideas not sure how long thou. Please R&R hope how I write has gotten better ^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(here is chapter two hope you enjoy it as much as the first^_^ the plot of this story will be much like the anime goes except she meets ikuto first sorry that my plot is foggy I just thought people may figure it was going like the anime/manga would go)**

Chapter two

The next morning Amu wakes up to her mom yelling "Amu get up you're going to be late for school!" Amu shoots up out of bed and gets dressed in a black and gray checkered skirt with a black hoodie and a black tank top under it also black and gray striped knee high socks with black DC shoes her hair is clipped up on one side with a black diamond studded heart clip she puts a bit of pink strawberry flavored lip gloss on and goes down stairs to find her mom her dad and her little sister Ami eating she sits down eating also. After she is done she heads off to school when she gets there she is greeted by the usual stares and people whispering cool and spicy, she goes in to her first class and sits down Ikuto comes in shortly after. In a few minutes the bell rings and the rest of the class and the teacher enter the room. Class starts and a note gets put on her desk, she looks at it and sees Ikuto is moving his hand away she opens it and it says "want to have lunch again today?" she writes "yes" and hands it back to him looking at him he reads it and smiles at her. The class ends and she and ikuto go to their next class.

**(time skip)**

At lunch Ikuto and Amu walk to the roof after getting there lunch and they sit together Ikuto asks "so are we friends now?" Amu with her mouth full just nods he says "ok" and continues eating amu sits there liking that she found someone she can finally be herself around. When lunch is over Amu and ikuto go to history class after a quick trip to her locker. Class starts and the teacher says "today we will be getting in to groups of two you may choose your partners" ikuto comes up asking "hey amu want to be my partner?" amu says "sure" they sit next to each other and the teacher says "ok so each group will be doing a presentation on any war or event from our current section in the text book due in two weeks" Ikuto says "want to do the war of 1812?" Amu says "sure I like that war" Ikuto says "me too" after they start there research class ends. After class Amu goes to her locker to find a note with her name written on it she opens it and it says "hey Amu ill meet you here after school" sighed Ikuto. "_I wonder where he is going to be" _she thinks to herself as she walks to her next class alone. The rest of school goes by and she goes to her locker to find ikuto standing there she opens her locker and she gets the stuff she needs to work on at home and closes it "do you think I could come over so we can work on this project some?" ikuto says amu says "hold on I'll call my mom to see if its ok" ikuto says "ok" as she pulls out her phone calling her mom after her mom says ok they say bye and get off the phone Amu looks at Ikuto and says "she says its fine with her" ikuto says "alright" and they walk to the parking lot to get Ikuto's midnight blue corvette they get in and ikuto drives the short distance to Amu's house when they get there they go straight to her room and get started on researching more. After a while they get most of the research done and Ikuto says "I've got to be heading home I'll see you at school" Amu says "ok see you tomorrow" and then Ikuto leaves amu goes to her bathroom and takes a shower after she grabs her milk drinking it then she gets dressed in her pajamas and goes to bed.

**(once again sorry about the foggy plot ill make it clearer as I get better with my writing please R&R ill post next chapter soon ^_^) **


	3. Chapter 3

**(here's chapter 3 sorry my grammar and wording isn't to some of your liking I can't improve any farther then I have yes my way of things is not to my grade level but I'm special ed so my writing skills are not that good even with your help it won't be getting better so if you don't like how I write I'm sorry and sorry about the title I couldn't think of a better title for it. it's not really going to go along the titles path but I'm not good at picking titles and the cool and spicy stuff in chapter one is because this is all from her first going to school where she is. Sorry I did not make that clear in the beginning)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters**

Chapter three

The next day at school Amu and Ikuto were at lunch continuing their project for Ikuto says "so I got invited to a party this weekend and I'm aloud to bring someone want to go with me?" Amu looks at him a slight blush coloring her face as she says "sure." he says sounding exited "grate, I'll pick you up at 6:30 on Saturday." Amu nods still slightly blushing looking at the paper in her hand instead of at Ikuto.

After school Amu goes home and her mom is in the kitchen cooking dinner. Amu walks in sitting at the table "hey mom?" Amu says "yes Amu?" her mom answers, Amu says "my friend invited me to go to a party with him," then she asks "can I go?" her mom says "sure Amu just be safe" Amu says "ok thanks mom" and goes to her room. She lays back on her bed and says aloud to herself "I wonder what I should wear." She gets up and goes to her closet looking at all of her close. She hears a knock at her door and her mom walks to the door as she comes down stairs to answer it. Ikuto is standing there and says to Amu's mom "can I talk to Amu please?" Amu comes to the door and says "I'm right here" Amu's mom says "I'll leave you two alone to talk." Then she walks away Amu and Ikuto stand there at the door till Amu walks out and they sit on the porch swing together.

Ikuto says "so do you know what you're going to wear?" Amu shakes her head saying "nothing I have is going to work for a party." Ikuto says pulling a box from beside him she hadn't noticed "here" she takes the box and opens it taking out a dress. It is pink and black with a frilly knee length skirt "wow it's beautiful" she says in amazement Ikuto says smiling "I was hoping you would like it" Amu says "I love it!" smiling at him. Later that night Amu is lying in bed after her shower unable to sleep she snuggles up under her sheets and lays there for another hour then she falls asleep.

**(sorry its not vary long ill try to do better next chapter R&R thanks)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(here is chapter 4 thanks for your reviews sorry it took me so long had a lot going on)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters**

Chapter four

Amu wakes up on Friday and goes to school. Her and Ikuto sit on the roof eating lunch when ikuto says "want to be my girlfriend?" amu looks at him and says "y-yes." he says "that's grate!" she blushes looking down. He and her finish lunch, then go to the rest of their classes after school amu goes home and sits in her room. Her mom comes up and says "so did ikuto finally ask you out?" amu says "what! How did you know?" her mom says "I'm your mom I'm expose to know" amu says "oh yes he did" her mom says "that's grate!" amu says laughing a little "that's what he said when I said yes" her mom laughs a bit leaving her room. Later that night she goes to bed.

The next day is the dance so she gets up early and gets breakfast. After a while she sits watching TV, after she gets done it's an hour before the dance. She finds the dress ikuto got her after her shower she does her hair and makeup, then gets the dress on after she makes sure she looks perfect the doorbell rings. She answers it to find Ikuto standing there "hey Amu." he says Amu says "hey Ikuto." her dad comes down stairs and just about faints at the sight of his little sparrow looking so grown up and with a guy. He runs back upstairs crying her mom comes down and says "come in Ikuto I want pictures of you two." they both walk in to the living room and after what feels like hours of pictures they leave the house and Ikuto drives them to the dance.

At the dance they dance to a few songs then ikuto goes and gets drinks. They go and sit at one of the many tables and talk till a slow song comes on. Ikuto takes Amu on to the dance floor they start swaying in a slow circle and before they know it they share their first kiss on the dance floor. They are so lost in the moment they don't notice that the song ended once they notice they are both red from embarrassment they go and sit down.

After the dance Ikuto takes Amu home, as they are standing there about to kiss goodnight her mom comes out. Seeing she's interrupting she goes back inside. Ikuto and Amu kiss again then he goes home. After she takes another shower and gets ready for bed she lies down and is asleep before her head hits the pillow.

**(sorry the chapter is kind of short not doing good on getting ideas but hope you liked it I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter please R&R)**


End file.
